Hero Complex
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day./Warn: AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd./Series of one-shots./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Ch1: Cat-saving

**Title:** Hero Complex

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack/Friendship

**Warn:** AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own BH6.

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s):<strong> Not really based on real life "Hero Syndrome"—though kind of. "END" is the chapters' end while "THE END" is the stories' end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally had the BH6 humor-fic idea—since somehow humor is my major point—and I guess Tadashi's gonna be the one who suffers the most (and maybe Baymax too...?) from Hiro's "heroic" stunts. Lol.

* * *

><p>If one asked what was the best attraction in San Fransokyo, they would probably get a couple of various (but still typical) answers from non-local San Fronsokyo who hadn't gone there before first-hand—only knew from the internet, relatives, friends, and stuff. Like the beautiful scenery of the city from up above the sky at night; or the sight of the sea from San Fransokyo's famous red-gated bridge; or even the sunset-viewing by using some kind of local aerial transportation. Though, if one asked the question to a <em>local<em> San Fransokyo, they would gladly (or maybe _resentfully_) answer it (with either an amused smile, a huge grin, a stifled laugh, a tired sigh, a sour scowl, or even a _pale_ _face_) that the best (or _worst_, depended on who one was asking) thing San Fransokyo had on daily basis were actually _none_ of the non-locals had said before (well, a couple of the locals had said it was too, but still, the majority said it wasn't).

It was actually the daily "heroism" shenanigans of one Hiro Hamada.

* * *

><p>"Oh my <em>God<em>—Hiro what are you doing?!" Meet Tadashi Hamada. Nineteen, a college student, and, most importantly, _Hiro's_ older brother and one of the _very few_ people who could stop him (well, _kind of_) from doing anything _more_ ridiculous than what he already did.

"Saving the poor cat from getting their poor feet tangled on one of the branches, _duh_." Meet Hiro Hamada. Fourteen, a local tiny genius of San Fransokyo, currently not studying anywhere (due to him already graduated _high school_ two weeks ago with _flying colors_ none the less), and the _bane_ of everyone in San Fransokyo's lives for doing the crazy stunts he did on daily basis. "I'm seriously reconsidering to replace all the trees in this town with holographic ones that can produce oxygen and inhale the carbon dioxide—like a real tree could do—these trees are cursed I tell you!"

"Please don't." Tadashi replied dryly, massaging his temples. Seriously, was his brother really a genius or just plain old stupid, he really didn't know. "Holograms can't really do that unless you have something solid to have them do something like that—which brings us back to the 'cats and trees curse' but with _less_ likely for the cat to get stuck on the top of the pole—or _something_—and _more_ likely for it do destroy it by constantly scratching on to the pole."

"Well, unless you coated it with cat-claws-resistant materials, maybe it _could_ survive; but _still_—you can't build something _God_ can only build, Hiro!" Then screeched. "And get down here this _instant_!"

"Not until I rescue the small mammal from its misery!"

"JUST GET DOWN FROM THERE HIRO!"

"Come on Mister Paws, you can do it!" Hiro cheered for the white-and-black-furred cat whilst inching closer to said cat to catch it. The cat hissed and stepped backward, as Hiro came closer—nearing both to the _edge_ of the tree's branch, much to Tadashi's horror—and instantly grabbed the cat—

"Gotcha! Now let's get you back to your ow—"

—when the tree branch broke.

"GAH!"

"HIRO!"

Tadashi ran forward, with his hands in front, and stopped right under where Hiro should have landed before catching him in his arms with the cat. The older Hamada immediately glared at him as he grinned sheepishly whilst "Mister Paws" struggled to get free from his hold.

"Err, can we hold back the admonitions for later? After we give the cat back to its owner?"

"…fine."

"…and you can let me down now, Tadashi…"

"Not a chance—I'm taking you there like this—God knows what you'll gonna do _when_ I let you down."

"But it's _embarrassing_—"

"Deal with it, bonehead."

* * *

><p>After getting the cat back to its owner (a grateful little boy named Chuck who instantly hugged his cat like there was no tomorrow and thanked them for getting his cat back; then promised to keep a more closer eye on it—though Tadashi feared the cat would do it <em>again<em> anytime sooner, after seeing its reaction toward the boy's hug), Tadashi and his aunt gave Hiro the scolding of a lifetime; which said boy hung his head down and promised to not do it again.

* * *

><p>Though it didn't stop him doing his <em>other<em> Hero-ish shenanigans after that day—like _now_ for instance.

"HIRO!"

—but that was another tale for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well that was fun to write—a little angst moment there, but meh—if anyone has an idea for one of Hiro's crazy stunts, just tell me. :D Also, reviews would be nice, thank you. :)

~G L. [Jakarta, 24.11.2014]

* * *

><p>Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 27.12.2014]<p> 


	2. Ch2: Robo-nap

**Title:** Hero Complex

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Hiro has a "Hero-complex" and everyone suffers (or enjoys) from it every day.

**Genre(s):** Humor/Crack/Friendship

**Warn:** AU, ooc, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own BH6.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Timeline is up there…somewhere… And thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows! Honestly, I never thought this thing gets good responses! Anyway, thanks again. :)

* * *

><p>Hiro looked up to the sky and tilted his head, while Tadashi groaned and sat back to his chair whilst rubbing his temples.<p>

"Remind me _why_ we're helping little Suzy selling her lemonade, _again_?" His younger brother raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"'Cuz it's the _right_ thing to do to help your neighbor…?"

The older male shot him a deadpanned look. "She's in the girls' scout—they're _supposed_ to sell these by _themselves_."

"And what kind of event does 'scouting' lets their young and growing members stand here—in the middle of a sunny, _hot_, day—_alone_, while trying to sell these in an almost _deserted_ street—it's inhumane!"

Instantly, Tadashi mockingly threw a crumpled paper cup ("why did you do that?! You're endangering the ecosystem by crumpling the unused paper cup! It could have been used, Tadashi! It could have been used!" "Oh shut up Hiro!") toward Hiro, which the younger teen dodged with ease (though, still frowning at the now-wasted paper cup), and scowled. "It's called '_charity work_' and stop _complaining_ and more _selling_, idiot."

"Whatever floats your boat bro." Hiro rolled his eyes, arranging a few (or ten) paper cups on the stand whilst filling them up with a mixture of their aunt's famous (at least to them and a few Lucky Cat Café regulars) lemonade drink (_this will surely bring more customers—which also means helping Suzy even further with her 'scouting's money-raising charity event'!_ he mentally patted himself on the back for having the idea), as Tadashi palmed his face and sighed.

_Well, at least this doesn't involve with one of his _crazy_ schemes…_ was what he thought earlier, relieved, until an army (or specifically _four_) of HUGE brightly colored (mostly red) robots suddenly dropped down from the sky with…people in their arms…? "…what?"

Tadashi gaped while Hiro grinned like he just won a lottery and ushered the shocked passengers from the robots' arms to the nearby chairs they had set up earlier. After that, he served them cups of lemonade as they got out of their daze and looked at both Tadashi and Hiro.

"Hey everyone! Sorry for the sudden robo-nap—but here, have some lemonade as my token of apology!" the younger Hamada grinned again.

Tadashi could only slap his face, hard, on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Or another way to absurdly update a fic when on procrastination mood since I want to do something special today on my birthday. The fic is kinda inspired by "Story of an Author" by RenegadeWarrior (a good KHR fic if you like AU, somewhat _shounen-ai_, cracky humor, KHR, or all). Also, reviews would be, nice thank you. :)

~G L. [Jakarta, 15.12.2014]

* * *

><p><strong>themysteriousartist:<strong> Thanks for the compliment and the review too! :)

**Melancholy's Sunshine:** Thanks for the compliment and the review. :D

* * *

><p>[Jakarta, 24.12.2014] Edited and added a bit.<p> 


End file.
